keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway
Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway ( ) is a youtube user. History Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway first joined YouTube on April 24, 2008 under his original account name, Keekre24. He had been watching other Wooden Railway users on YouTube for quite some time before. He then aspired to make his own series as well. He uploaded the first episode of the series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures on June 15, 2008. The series got great reviews, and so Keekre24 has continued it to this day. As well as making Thomas Wooden Railway episodes, he also has reenacted numerous Thomas and Friends episodes from the Television Series, his most popular remake being Toad Stands By based on the Season 4 episode of the same name. Unfortunately, before he could upload episode 79 (Rosie being lazy), Keekre24 was hacked and the Keekre24 account was lost forever. He followed up the famous account with his newest and current account, ThomasWoodenRailway. He re-uploaded the original 84 episodes that were on Keekre24, as well as the remakes and specials/movies. More than a year after the fact, the series has reached the 100 episode mark, and Keekre24 completed Season 8. He came back in September 5, 2011 and created Season 9 of Wooden Railway Adventures. He left again after completing Help for Bertie and returned on May 24, 2012. ThomasWoodenRailway also created more Wooden Railway Discussions on newly bought items, and created a "documentary" titled Hiro's Origins. Season 10 is was completed on Groundhog's Day (February 2, 2013), with new discussions due starting March 10. After his discussions, he started Season 11 with the episode Fergus' Day Off: but at the end of Season 11 a new film was released named Claw of the Law. He the released Season 12 in mid 2015 and ended in early 2016 with another film Oliver's Eleven. He then made Season 13 and is in the middle of Season 14 as he just passed his 200th episode Freddie at the Ready. Starting on August 11, 2018, he began airing Season 15. Links YouTube Account . Category:Characters Category:Keekre24 Category:Magic Railroad engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Glasses Category:Tender engines Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Divisons Category:Divisons of Brand Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:Introduced in 1997 Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Introduced in 1999 Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Diesel engines Category:Diesels Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Introduced in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Learning Curve Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Introduced in 2016 Category:Introduced in 2017 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Introduced in 2019 Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Engines Category:Female Characters Category:Female Engines Category:Females Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Items Category:Retired Items Category:Cancelled Items Category:Blue Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Mininature Gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Other Railway Category:Bluebell Railway Category:Red Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Brown Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Pink Engines Category:Engines with Whistles Category:White Engines Category:Grey Engines Category:Purple Engines Category:Locations Category:Places On Sodor Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Logging Locos Category:Oil-burning engines Category:Coal Category:Coaches Category:Trucks Category:Sodor Construction Crew Category:Mid-Sodor Railway Category:Midland Railway Category:Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Faceless Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Tunnels Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Rolling stock Category:Roll and Whistle Category:Non Introduced Category:Non Rail Category:Buses Category:Season 13 episodes Category:The Little Western Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Specials Category:Special models Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Non TV Series Category:Non wooden railway Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Roadway Category:Road vehicles Category:Folklore Category:Front Magnets Category:Non-front magnet Category:Magical engines Category:Try me Category:Cranes Category:Crane engines Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Cancelled episodes Category:1993 Items Category:1994 Items Category:1995 Items Category:1996 Items Category:1997 Items Category:1998 Items Category:1999 Items Category:2000 Items Category:2001 Items Category:2002 Items Category:2003 Items Category:2004 Items Category:2005 Items Category:2006 Items Category:2007 Items Category:2008 Items Category:2009 Items Category:2010 Items Category:2011 Items Category:2012 Items Category:2013 Items Category:2014 Items Category:2015 Items Category:2016 Items Category:2017 Items Category:2018 Items Category:2019 Items Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:4 Wheels Category:6 Wheels Category:8 Wheels Category:10 Wheels Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:12 Wheels Category:14 Wheels Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:16 Wheels Category:18 Wheels Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Silver Engines Category:Cowcatchers Category:Engines with Cowcatchers Category:New in 1993 Category:New in 1994 Category:New in 1995 Category:New in 1996 Category:New in 1997 Category:New in 1998 Category:New in 1999 Category:New in 2000 Category:New in 2001 Category:New in 2002 Category:New in 2003 Category:New in 2004 Category:New in 2005 Category:New in 2006 Category:New in 2007 Category:New in 2008 Category:New in 2009 Category:New in 2010 Category:New in 2011 Category:New in 2012 Category:New in 2013 Category:New in 2014 Category:New in 2015 Category:New in 2016 Category:New in 2017 Category:Fisher Price Category:New in 2018 Category:New in 2019 Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Talyllyn Railway Category:Talking Engines Category:Board Gauge Category:Boats Category:Television Only Category:Railway Series Only Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Lorries Category:Red Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Purple Category:Brown Category:Black Category:Gray Category:White Category:Pink Category:Racing Engines Category:Railcars Category:Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:No 1 Category:No 2 Category:No 3 Category:No 4 Category:No 5 Category:No 6 Category:No 7 Category:No 8 Category:No 9 Category:No 10 Category:No 11 Category:No 12 Category:No 13 Category:No 14 Category:No 15 Category:No 16 Category:No 17 Category:No 18 Category:No 19 Category:No 20 Category:No 21 Category:No 22 Category:No 23 Category:No 24 Category:No 25 Category:No 26 Category:No 27 Category:28 Wheels Category:20 Wheels Category:24 Wheels Category:22 Wheels Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:Introduced in Season 6 Category:Introduced in Season 7 Category:Introduced in Season 9 Category:Introduced in Season 11 Category:Introduced in Season 12 Category:Introduced in Season 13 Category:Introduced in Season 10 Category:Introduced in Season 8 Category:Introduced in Season 14 Category:Introduced in Season 15 Category:Introduced in Season 16 Category:Season 16 Category:Introduced in Season 17 Category:Introduced in Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Introduced in Season 19 Category:Introduced in Season 20 Category:Introduced in Season 21 Category:Season 21 Category:Season 22 Category:Season 20 Category:Introduced in Season 22 Category:Introduced in Season 23 Category:Season 23 Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Faces Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Custom Models Category:TOMY Category:CGI Category:No 3440 Category:Videos Category:Visitors Category:No 66 Category:No Face Category:Cabless Engines Category:No Cabs Category:No 68 Category:No 70 Category:Sodor Aluminium Works Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:No 73 Category:Mountain Engines Category:No 55 Category:Real Engines Category:Great Western Railway Category:Great railway show engines Category:Tankers Category:Future Releases Category:Engine relatives Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Orange Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brendam Docks Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:1993 Debuts Category:1994 Debuts Category:1995 Debuts Category:1996 Debuts Category:1997 Debuts Category:1998 Debuts Category:1999 Debuts Category:2000 Debuts Category:Season 0 Category:2001 Debuts Category:2002 Debuts Category:2003 Debuts Category:2004 Debuts Category:2005 Debuts Category:2006 Debuts Category:2007 Debuts Category:Retired in 1997 Category:Retired in 1998 Category:Retired in 1999 Category:Retired in 2000 Category:Humans Category:2008 Debuts Category:Retired in 2001 Category:Retired in 2002 Category:2009 Debuts Category:2010 Debuts Category:2011 Debuts Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Retired in 2006 Category:2012 Debuts Category:2013 Debuts Category:2014 Debuts Category:2015 Debuts Category:2016 Debuts Category:Retired in 2007 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:2017 Debuts Category:2018 Debuts Category:Retired in 2009 Category:2019 Debuts Category:Retired in 2010 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:Retired in 2013 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:Retired in 2015 Category:Retired in 2016 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Male Cranes Category:Male Buses Category:Wood Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Male Non Rail Category:Non Wood Category:USA Category:Customs Category:1922 Category:1915 Category:1984 Category:1986 Category:1975 Category:1961 Category:1967 Category:1962 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1956 Category:1952 Category:1947 Category:1948 Category:1935 Category:1934 Category:1930 Category:1957 Category:1955 Category:1953 Category:1958 Category:1966 Category:No 34 Category:No 32 Category:No 33010 Category:Boxy Engines Category:Ranges Category:Twins Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Red Vehicles Category:Green Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Gray Vehicles Category:Purple Vehicles Category:Black Vehicles Category:White Vehicles Category:Orange Vehicles Category:Brown Vehicles Category:Pink Vehicles Category:Images Category:Season 0 episodes Category:Misty Island Category:Unmerchandised Characters Category:Rear Magnets Category:Magnets Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 4 Category:Engines Who Wear The Number 5 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 6 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 7 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 8 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 9 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 10 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 11 Category:Engines who Wear the Number 12 Category:Railways Category:British Railways Category:Bridges Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Community Category:Oil Category:Wood and Oil Category:Early Engineers Category:Dates Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that Work Category:Characters with Working Lamps Category:Engines with Working Lamps Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:Characters with Spining Wheels Category:Vehicles with Spining Wheels Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 3 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 4 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 5 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 6 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 7 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 8 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 9 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 10 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 11 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 12 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 13 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 14 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 15 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 16 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 17 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 18 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 19 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 20 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 21 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 22 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 23 Category:Sold in Packs Category:Engines with Spining Wheels Category:Traction Engines Category:Traction Wheel Spins Category:Logging Wheel Spins Category:Characters who can fly Category:Yellow Cranes Category:Green Cranes Category:Red Cranes Category:Blue Cranes Category:Crane Lifts up and Down Category:Working Lamp Category:Characters that Rotate Category:Engines that Rotate Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Excavators Category:Crane Rotates Category:Top Lifts up and Down Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Cement mixers Category:Years Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are not Wooden Railway Category:Engines with Bells Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with a Crane Arm Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Top Pushes Down Category:Cars and Coaches Category:Sodor Tramways Category:Faceless Engines Category:Visiting engines Category:Lists Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Green Diesels Category:Blue Diesels Category:Red Diesels Category:Yellow Diesels Category:Door Opens and Closes Category:Rear Opens and Closes Category:Rear Faces Category:Convertible vehicles Category:Components Category:Bo Bo Category:Characters that Have Numbers Category:Engines that Have Lamps Category:Discussions Category:SCC Category:1993 Introduced Category:1994 Introduced Category:1995 Introduced Category:1996 Introduced Category:1997 Introduced Category:1998 Introduced Category:1999 Introduced Category:2000 Introduced Category:2001 Introduced Category:2002 Introduced Category:2003 Introduced Category:2004 Introduced Category:2005 Introduced Category:2006 Introduced Category:2007 Introduced Category:2008 Introduced Category:2009 Introduced Category:2010 Introduced Category:2011 Introduced Category:2012 Introduced Category:2013 Introduced Category:2014 Introduced Category:2015 Introduced Category:2016 Introduced Category:2017 Introduced Category:2018 Introduced Category:2019 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:CGI Series Characters